dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Curse of Dethklok
The Curse of Dethklok is a phenomenon which directly or indirectly injures, mutilates, and/or kills various people who associate with the band Dethklok. The main people affected by this curse are Dethklok fans, the Klokateers/Dethklok Employees (This is confirmed when in an instructional video Facebones states that "Death is a part of the everyday workplace, if you see someone dead, don't freak out, just ring your deathbell!"), business associates, Tribunal personnel/assassins/spies, and Dethklok's enemies/antagonists. The Curse of Dethklok is believed to be related to the Metalocalyse and possibly the reason The Tribunal monitors them closely. The members of Dethklok are mostly unaware of the phenomenon (or are used to it). Dethklok is shown to be somewhat aware of a possible curse, as they all agree their chefs are cursed in the episode The Curse of Dethklok. The curse itself seems to be a mundane occurrence in the daily lives of the band members, and appears to have affected people around them even before Dethklok was formed: in a flashback in the episode Dethgov, a young Nathan watches as his classmates & teacher die after a drunken redneck (who was shot by the cops chasing him) crashes his pickup truck into Nathan's classroom; in the episode Performance Klok, an infant William Murderface watches his father murder his mother with a chainsaw, then turn the chainsaw on himself (the memory still haunts him, though as a baby, Murderface wasn't fazed as he was too busy eating and playing with his cereal), leaving him to be raised by his grandparents. Toki Wartooth is the only Dethklok member who seems to be negatively affected by the curse, resulting in the deaths of his father and people he had befriended (one example being Little Julliette Sarmangsadandle). It should be noted not all of those affected by the curse die, but may be horribly mutilated/injured instead (with some being cybernetically enhanced): *Chef Jean-Pierre - The chef was hit by a stray firework missile and chopped to pieces by helicopter blades; he somehow survived thanks to life support machines, and was sewn back together with limited success. *Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler - Eyes explode due to extreme change in water pressure, which are later replaced with a pair of cybernetic eyes. *Dr. Johnathan Twinkletits - Survived a fall and had his arms ripped off by Yard Wolves, which were later replaced with cybernetic arms. *Rebecca Nightrod - Fell down a flight of very long stairs, ended up in a coma. *Dethklok Minute Host - Burned by flames after a meteor crashed into the Dethklok Minute studio, leaving his face disfigured. *Reverend Aslaug Wartooth - Gets cancer and while Toki is carrying him up a mountain he loses his grip and Aslaug breaks into a frozen lake and drowns (as Toki puts it, he "sinks into the darkness"). *Little Julliette Sarmangsadandle - Dies before Toki gets to reconcile with her. *Charles Foster Offdensen - He has numerous times fought the Metal Masked Assassin and one of those times resulted in him being beaten within an inch of his life, he only survived because he watched Mr. Salacia using his powers. Offdensen was left with a scar on his face as a result of the incident. *Dr. Rockzo - Has been beaten severely several times by the Klokateers and constantly gets abused (both in and out of prison). *Abigail Remeltindrinc - Was stabbed and kidnapped by The Revengencers while they were trying to kill Dethklok. *Melmord Fjordslorn - Gets run over by a train while fighting for a chance to be Dethklok's new manager. *Ishnifus Meaddle - Gets beheaded and crucified by the Metal Masked Assassin while creating a diversion to save Dethklok. *Roy Cornickelson - Killed by Mr. Salacia while he attempts to confront Dethklok. Category:Metalocalypse Category:Dethklok Category:Deth Metal Music Category:Dethklok Fans Category:Dethklok Employees Category:Dethklok Roadies Category:Enemies of Dethklok Category:Tribunal Spies Category:Tribunal